


Stop Being a Workaholic

by angelofgrief



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofgrief/pseuds/angelofgrief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock needs to learn that he's a workaholic. And he needs to stop.</p><p>A sequel to "All In A Day's Work" and "Paperwork Officially Sucks".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Being a Workaholic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All In A Day's Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/961420) by [angelofgrief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofgrief/pseuds/angelofgrief). 



> I have an exam tomorrow, I need to watch the last season of Breaking Bad, and I have so many prompts for the Star Trek fandom, it should be illegal.
> 
> But I decided to finish up my _Work_ series with Jim, Spock and McCoy. Curse the worlds.
> 
>  
> 
> **A sequel to "All In A Day's Work" and "Paperwork Officially Sucks".**

When his shift had finally ended and it was time to retire to his quarters, Spock realized that he'd skipped lunch and dinner.

The doors slid open and he slipped in, grateful for the silence that overcame him. He didn't think it'd be a problem considering that they were a few more days away from the next space station. Albiet, he was a bit... surprised that neither Jim nor Leonard came searching for him but since he was doing most of the paperwork regardling their last mission, it wasn't so surprising anymore. He took off his blue shirt, leaving only a black undershirt, and placed it neatly in his laundry hamper. He stood in front of it for a while, noting how _not_ tired he was.

So he made his way towards his computer and check his emails, the latest updates from the ensigns about the plants and minerals, _another_ reminder about his daily check-ups, some engineering details and much more. Spock didn't even notice the doors sliding open again or the pair that came sauntering in.

"Spock... _no way_ ," he looked up and turned around at the mention of his name.

Leonard was giving him a pain expression, as if something had stabbed him in his stomach and Jim stared at him with disbelief, as if he was caught doing something he wasn't suppose to do.

"Yes?"

"Are you doing more paperwork, Spock?"

"No, I am currently looking over Ensign Kaleeb's updates on the minerals we found on—"

"You've been working all day, Spock!"

He gave Leonard a leveled stare, fighting back the urge to correct him on his statement that what he was doing didn't count as work, more as checking up on things. Spock turned back around and continued typing his response to Ensign Kaleeb's discovery and what measures he would have to take when the screen to his moniter turned black (most likey Leonard's doing) and a pair of hands grabbed his wrists and dragged him away from the computer (obviously, the hands were Jim's).

Leonard was the one that pulled him on his bed and into his lap (and who was also leaving a trail of kisses on his neck while Jim grabbed his face and gave him a (couple of) kisses.

"Holy shit, Jim, he's tense," Jim temporarily stopped his abundance of kisses (Spock will have a word about Leonard's timing later).

"What'dya mean? Tense like _we're-gonna-have-a-fun-night_ tense or _workaholic_ tense?"

"Workaholic".

"Workaholic means a person who is addicted to work and I assure you that that is not the case here,"

There was a sigh from both persons and Spock didn't understand why. He felt hands and fingers press into his back against his muscles and knots. Spock let out a shuddering sign and unconciously leaned back against them. He couldn't see the smirk on Leonard's face nor the grin on Jim's. All he felt was the hands working on his back, the side of Jim's neck (when had he leaned foward?) and another pair of hands squeezing and massaging his arms.

"Didn't eat, did you?" That was Jim.

He couldn't find it in himself to give a verbal response so he just vaguely shook his head against Jim's neck.

"You better eat a big breakfast tomorrow morning," And that was Leonard.

Spock nodded this time, already realizing how tired he was, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

When morning came, Spock had awoken an hour early from his usual time. He looked and found himself in an interesting position: him sleeping on top of Jim's chest while Leonard was curled against his back. Though he still had more emails and updates to check (and he could always grab the PADD on the desk), Spock decided against it and fell back to sleep, smiling slightly to himself.


End file.
